


I borrowed your sweater

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, ReiAi - Freeform, because i am late with my drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Ai borrowed Reiji's swweater and somehow ended up in a blanket fort.





	I borrowed your sweater

“I borrowed your sweater.”

Reiji looked up from his laptop screen at Ai. He couldn’t help a light blush from spreading on his cheeks.

“Ai-Ai…” he said softly, a small smile on his face.

“I read couples do that often, taking each other’s clothes. I believe you are fond of this kind of actions.” the younger boy stated.

He raised his arms a bit to show how the swweater fell on him.

“Reiji, you always wear large clothes, why is that ?” he asked.

Reiji kept his smile up and got out of his chair. He approached Ai and stroked his cheek gently.

“They’re more comfortable. Besides, if it allows me to see you looking so cute, I’ll let you borrow more of them.” he simply said.

Ai allowed himself to smile a bit and leaned into the touch. Reiji couldn’t bear it anymore and kissed him quickly.

“I really want to cuddle with you right now…” he whispered.

Ai put his arms around his waist and kept him close.

“I am done with today’s work… Are you ?” he asked.

Reiji rolled his eyes before chuckling.

“Always so serious, Ai-Ai…”

“Well, at least there is me.”

Reiji laughed at this before embracing his boyfriend.

“Hm… Oh, I know the exact place for snuggling !” he exclaimed.

Ai furrowed his eyebrows, already dreading Reiji’s idea.

“Ah ? Where ?”

Reiji grinned madly.

“In a blanket fort ! Let’s make one !”

Ai blinked once, twice, before smiling at the small brunette’s excitement.

“Will you teach me how to make one ?”

Reiji’s grin got even bigger, if it was even possible.

“Of course ! Let’s go !”

They started building it in Reiji’s room, because Ai didn’t want to disturb the others. In the middle of their construction, they started a small pillow fight, which quickly stopped because Ai couldn’t handle his strength well and nearly send Reiji flying.  
Once they were done, Reiji invoited Ai in his arms and inside the fort. He started stroking his hair and giving light kisses on the top of his head.

“I love you Ai-Ai…” he whispered.

Ai smiled a bit and allowed himself to relax in Reiji’s arms.

“I…” 

He still couldn’t really say it, for he wasn’t sure how to call this feeling. He knew he felt safe and warm and all sorts of things when with Reiji, but the whole concept of feeling was still a bit too foreign.

“It’s okay, Ai-Ai, I know.”

Of course Reiji would reassure him. Ai smiled a bit more and embraced his lover too, oddly comfortable in their little blanket fort. He felt surrounded by Reiji and that made him safe.

He’ll be fine. One day, he’ll say it and he’ll mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> hell I'm late  
But now everything's fine  
It's okay  
Things get published


End file.
